


Blowing Bubbles (Amongst Other Things)

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bubblegum, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns that one of his classmates, Dean Winchester, likes to keep his mouth occupied, and he usually does so by chewing gum. When the bubble blowing finally gets on Cas' nerves, Cas shows Dean the other ways he can keep his mouth occupied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Bubbles (Amongst Other Things)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been going through a phase lately where I don't really like what I write so I'm struggling with finishing up some works but still I'm trying to get through it!! I wrote this and I really don't like it but maybe you guys will, it's pretty short and it's not much but oh well!!

Castiel knew the first day of school that he would be trouble. He just _knew_ it. It didn’t help that his name was pretty much famous in the school for being a troublemaker. Dean Winchester. He was infamous. And he was in Castiel’s seventh period English class. 

Cas figured that he could stay away from him if he got a seat far away enough from him. So, he got a seat that was across the room from him. But, Dean got in a seat that was in Cas’ direct line of vision if he glanced over to his side. Cas figured that it was no big deal, he just wouldn’t look to his side. He should have known better.

Cas did not have a crush on Dean, let’s just get that straight. _Did not_. At all. Those sparkling green eyes and sweet freckles dappled across tan skin did nothing for him, so it was obvious that glancing over at him wouldn’t be a problem, that he didn’t even want to look over at him because it wasn’t like he was attractive or anything and it wasn’t like Cas wanted to kiss him or anything. Psh, no, what? No way. But then the gum happened.

Castiel was actually a little surprised that the teacher didn’t do anything about it. Almost everyday he had gum in his mouth and not just regular minty gum for nice breath but bubblegum so that he could blow bubbles and pop them, sucking the gum back into his mouth. Castiel must have had super sonic hearing or something because he could hear it from all the way across the room but apparently no one else in the class even glanced Dean’s way.

Castiel tried to ignore him, really, he did, but it got to the point where Cas could barely even focus on his work. So, he decided to do something about. 

He walked up to Dean one day after class, his nerves only shaking just the slightest. Dean turned to him, smiling. “Heya, Cas,” Dean said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Cas’ stomach couldn’t help but tumble a little. Dean knew his name. Cas didn’t think that Dean knew his name. Castiel dismissed the thought, taking a breath.

“I need you to stop chewing gum,” Castiel told Dean as Dean began walking towards the door to the classroom. Dean looked over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow.

“Really, now?” he went on and Castiel nodded.

“It’s distracting.”

“Then don’t look at me,” Dean replied with a shrug. Castiel shook his head.

“You’re loud. You blow bubbles,” Castiel went on, following Dean to his locker.

“No one else in class notices. Sounds like you’re pretty attuned to me, Cas,” Dean teased with a grin and a sparkle in his eye. Castiel blushed, avoiding his gaze.

“Listen, just stop chewing gum, okay?” Castiel sighed. Dean smirked, looking Castiel dead in the eye.

“Want me to put my mouth towards a different cause? ‘Cause my mouth has many uses, ‘know that?” Dean inquired. Castiel flushed bright red, opening his mouth and then closing it before pursing his lips and huffing a breath, turning on his heel to get as far away from Dean Winchester as possible.

\---

The next day Dean was in class with more gum and Cas had to grit his teeth to not look over at him. And to not think about Dean’s previous words. He was in the middle of not thinking about Dean’s words when he accidentally glanced over at Dean who was blowing a particularly large bubble. Castiel admittedly stared and apparently Dean could feel Cas’ eyes on him because he looked Cas’ way. The two stared for a moment when the bubble popped and Dean sucked the gum back into his mouth, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Castiel blinked, about to turn away when he caught it. Dean winked at him. Fucking _winked_. Castiel turned red once more, turning away and going back to his work, doing his best not to pay any more attention to Dean Winchester.

\---

Apparently not paying attention to Dean Winchester was harder than Castiel thought because he found it increasingly hard to avoid his gaze, to not stare at him and those fucking bubbles that he blew oh so perfectly. But, since Castiel was having no luck on his own, he figured maybe he could try to get to Dean once more.

He marched up to Dean once more after class, his face serious and his heart beating just slightly faster than usual. Dean turned to face him and grinned. “Hey, Cas,” he greeted, heading towards the door and letting Castiel follow him.

“I’m serious when I say that you need to stop chewing gum, you need to stop blowing bubbles, you just need to stop, okay? It’s distracting and I’ve already asked you once,” Castiel told him sternly as they headed to Dean’s locker.

“And I’ve already told you once that my mouth has many uses. Chewing gum is just one of them, I could always swap it out for a different activity,” Dean suggested, raising an eyebrow and looking Cas’ way. Castiel tried to fight the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

“Can you swap it out for just shutting your mouth and keeping it shut?” Castiel grit out. Dean wrinkled his nose.

“Nah, I don’t like that. I like to keep my mouth occupied, y’know?” Dean told Castiel who only blushed harder. “You could always help with that, y’know, if you’d like,” Dean said, shooting Castiel a suggestive look. Castiel glared at him, his face flaming. Castiel huffed another breath before turning, stomping away from Dean who just grinned smugly. Maybe Cas wasn’t having fun, but Dean definitely was.

\---

Castiel went through about a month of that _torture_. Dean constantly blowing bubbles, sending sly looks Cas’ way. Castiel tried talking to him a few more times but he only got the same smartass answers every single time until he finally gave up and just took it. Until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Castiel stomped over to Dean one day after class, Dean already at his locker and putting his books into his bag. He looked up to see Cas and his face brightened. “Hey, haven’t talked to you in awhile,” Dean said but Castiel just ignored, marching clear into his personal space, a little wrinkle appearing between Dean’s brow as he began to speak. “What are you-?” But then Cas was grabbing Dean’s face roughly in his hands, pulling his face forwards and smashing their lips together. 

Dean made a surprised noise into the kiss but easily relaxed, one hand slipping slowly around Castiel’s waist as he pulled him closer. Castiel let out a little sigh and parted his lips, licking across the seam of Dean’s mouth. Dean easily opened up for Cas who he thought would be completely inexperienced but was turning out to be just the opposite as his tongue maneuvered Dean’s mouth with a practiced skill that was gonna get Dean hard if he wasn’t careful.

Castiel finally pulled away, wide eyed and breathing a little heavier than usual. “Is your mouth occupied now, huh?” he breathed out. Dean huffed a breath of laughter and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

\---

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel hissed as his grip in Dean’s hair tightened. Dean moaned in response, looking up at Cas with wide and fucking perfect eyes that brought Cas only closer to his orgasm. As Cas and Dean got into their relationship Castiel learned that Dean had been serious when he said he liked to keep his mouth occupied. Thus the current state of the two behind the school in a secluded little spot where no one would see them, Dean on his knees with Cas’ cock shoved down his throat his own hand jacking his own cock nice and slow.

Castiel groaned, letting his head loll back against the building. Dean must’ve had a lot of practice with that bubble blowing because his mouth was fucking sinful. He knew just how to move his tongue, how to suck ever so perfectly to get Castiel coming. He curled and flattened his tongue in just the right places, sucked harshly and roughly then very gingerly, almost teasingly, bringing Castiel close to the edge only to take him away. But he could only induce so much of that teasing before he wanted to come too and both Cas and Dean knew just how much Dean liked to come at the same time as Castiel.

Dean hummed gently, sucking harshly and bobbing his head, his own hand on his cock increasing in speed as he felt himself growing closer and closer to his climax. Castiel felt the same way too, heat rushing through him, pulsing faster and faster, curling at the base of his spine in a warning way. He let out a long groan, his hips twitching forwards. “Fuck, Dean, I’m gonna come,” Castiel breathed out. Dean heard the words and moaned softly, sucking only harder, curling his tongue in just the places that Castiel liked. Castiel bit his lip, his breath hitching as Dean gave one last suck that pushed him over the edge so that he was coming down Dean’s throat with a rough groan of Dean’s name.

Dean swallowed Castiel eagerly, closing his eyes and tightening his fist as he worked even harder for his own orgasm. He let Cas’ cock soften on his tongue as he moaned, his eyes shooting open as he came all over his fist, the most wonderful kind of pleasure rushing through him. Castiel smiled down at the sight, waiting for Dean to pull off, lapping at his spent cock before standing up and tucking his own cock back into his jeans and boxers. Castiel did the same, looking over at Dean with a sated smile. He pulled Dean forwards, lips enveloping Dean’s in a slow, lazy kiss. When he finally pulled away he sighed, Dean resting his forehead on Cas’. “That gonna occupy your mouth long enough or am I gonna have to give you something else later on?” Castiel inquired. A mischievous glint sparkled in Dean’s eyes as he grinned.

“I don’t know, you might just have to give me something else a little later on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, maybe you like it, maybe you hate it, whatever you think let me know in the comments!!! My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tubmlr.com) in case you guys want to follow me or talk to me, whatever you'd like :) Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
